The Chip
by StevenSecret
Summary: When Bakugou is ambushed by an obsessive Deku fangirl whose Quirk turns him into a girl, he figures things can't possibly get any worse! But when (s)he starts losing control of her thoughts and actions, she discovers that something far more sinister is afoot. If only Deku and Kirishima weren't suddenly so distractingly handsome...


Bakugou Katsuki, also known as the famous Japanese hero-in-training Ground Zero, stalked down the street on his morning patrol; now that he and his classmates were in their third year at U.A. High, they were allowed to operate as part-time heroes on their own. Bakugou paused and looked at his watch. He still had twenty minutes before class started, that was long enough for him to jog over and get a workout out of it. He was just about to take off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you the Explosion Hero, Ground Zero?" a cheery voice asked. Bakugou sighed and turned around to see a small, dainty-looking girl with blonde hair and green highlights. She was wearing an All-Might T-shirt and red sneakers, causing Bakugou to groan inwardly; this girl was definitely a Deku fangirl.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he replied, grimacing; he hated dealing with the public, but it was unavoidable. The girl looked rather embarrassed, her face turning pink as she looked at the ground.

"Um, I was just wondering..." she muttered. "Could you maybe... get Deku's autograph for me?" Bakugou resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall; Deku's fangirls kept coming after him because it was common knowledge that he and the damn nerd were rivals, and it pissed him off.

"Get it yourself," he snapped. The girl's lip quivered.

"B-But he's always so busy saving people, so I thought you could-" she started.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong," Bakugou snarled. "It's not my fault the fucking idiot doesn't know when to take a break." And with that he started to walk away when he heard the girl whispering.

"You're a big meanie..." she murmured. "But don't worry, I can fix you... Deku deserves better..." Before Bakugou could think of a comeback, there was a bright flash of light and he slowly drifted into unconsciousness; his last thought before fully blacking out was "damn fangirls..."

Bakugou woke up in U.A.'s infirmary with a splitting headache; he tried to sit up, but it felt like there was a massive weight on his chest.

"What the fu-" he started, but a sudden jolt of pain caused him to slip up and what came out instead was "What the fu-fudgesicles...?" He tried sitting up again and eventually managed to do so, still trying to adjust to the mysterious weight. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by his classmates, who were all staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Well, what are you looking at?" he snapped. Kaminari shakily raised a finger and pointed at Bakugou's chest.

"U-Um, B-Bakugou..." he stammered. Bakugou glared at him.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out, Sparky!" he yelled. Seeing that the yellow-haired boy was no help, he sighed and looked down at his chest; his eyes almost flew out of their sockets when he did. Jutting out from his chest were two large, firm female breasts, covered only by a thin hospital gown. Normally his dick would be standing at attention from a sight like this, but he didn't feel anything down there, so all he got was a massive nosebleed. "Alright, what the f-fudgesicles is going on?" he roared. "Why do I have tits? And why can't I say fu-fudgesicles?" His classmates parted to allow Recovery Girl through, and she stepped up onto a stool in front of him.

"It would appear that you've been affected by a nasty Quirk that swaps the victim's biological sex," the diminutive heroine explained. "As for your inability to exercise that foul mouth of yours, I'm not entirely sure. It could be a side-effect of the Quirk, or you could still be in shock." Bakugou harrumphed angrily and tried to cross her arms over her chest, but found it difficult due to her new measurements and settled for folding her hands in her lap.

"So, how soon can you undo this?" he sighed. Recovery Girl shrugged.

"That's the problem: Until we can track down the Quirk's wielder, we have no idea how long it will last or if it will wear off at all!" she responded. Bakugou's face slowly started turning red until she looked like she was about to explode... and that's exactly what she did.

"What the f-fudge?!" she screamed. "You mean I could be f-fudging stuck like this forever?!"

"K-Kacchan, please just calm down..." Midoriya pleaded meekly, but Bakugou just directed her fury at him instead.

"Shut the fu-front door, Deku!" she snapped, another jolt of pain preventing her from venting her frustration. Suddenly a strange thought popped into her head, and before she could stop herself she blurted out "but you can come in my back door anytime!" It took a moment for the meaning of what she had just implied to set in, but when it finally did, absolute chaos erupted: Midoriya turned pale and looked like he was going to faint and Uraraka glared daggers at her, while Kaminari and Mineta wouldn't stop snickering and Iida started lecturing her about making "inappropriate comments in a learning environment." It didn't take long before Bakugou had had enough. "Shut up, that was just the f-fudging Quirk talking!" she snarled, giving Kaminari and Mineta a stare that could kill a gorgon. She turned and nodded at Kirishima. "Come on, Sh-Shima, let's go."

"Who, me?" the red-haired hero asked. "Shouldn't you ask someone like Yao-Momo to go with you, since she's, you know..."

"No thanks, I don't want to talk about fancy clothes and fudging Russian stacking dolls," Bakugou grumbled, turning around to get out of bed. "I want you, you du-dummy." She started to stand up, but the weight of her chest to fall forward into a pair of muscular arms.

"Don't worry Bakugou, I've got you!" Kirishima said, beaming. Bakugou slowly looked up at him and felt her heartbeat quicken; she had never noticed how handsome he was until now... "Hey Bakugou, you okay? Your face is kinda red..." Kirishima added, rousing her from her thoughts. She shook her head to clear it and stood up all the way, with help from the redhead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, and then turned to Recovery Girl. "I'm out of here, where's my costume?"

"It's in a locker outside, but I have to warn you, it hugs your curves a lot more tightly now," Recovery Girl responded. "You may want to order a new one from the designer." Bakugou rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, 'Shima," she ordered, and Kirishima obediently followed, letting her lean against him for support.

Kirishima stood outside the boys bathroom, waiting for Bakugou to finish changing. She had insisted on not using the girls bathroom, and told him to stand guard in case "that grape fudger" tried to sneak a peek. Suddenly he heard a loud exclamation of "f-fudge!", followed by a sigh and a long silence.

"Shi-Shima, I... I need some help," Bakugou's now-feminine voice muttered through the door. Kirishima looked both ways to make sure neither Mineta nor Kaminari was trying to sneak a peek at his friend before carefully opening the door and slipping inside. Bakugou was standing there struggling to pull her pants up, her new bubble butt making it nearly impossible. Kirishima had to resist the urge to chuckle at his friend's predicament. "Well?! Don't just stand there, help me!" Bakugou screeched. Kirishima obliged, walking over and grabbing her pants by the waist, giving them a sharp tug. Nothing happened, so he tried again; still nothing. Finally, he sighed, tensing his muscles, and pulled upward with all of his might. Bakugou let out an uncharacteristic squeak as the fabric was yanked up between her legs and over her plump ass cheeks, almost giving her a wedgie. Kirishima stepped back to allow her to adjust the fit, but her new figure wasn't giving her much in the way of options; her pants were stretched so tight that almost every curve of her body was visible, including her puffy pussy lips. She sighed; oh well, if anyone started perving on her she'd clean their cock- no, their clock, anyway. She grabbed her shirt and started to pull it down over her head, only to run into another problem as her ample chest also prevented her from dressing herself. "'Shima, help!" she barked, causing Kirishima to rush over to help. As he grabbed the hem of her shirt, his hand brushed against her nipple, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine; who knew her new body was so... sensitive? While Kirishima continued to struggle, Bakugou had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure from how much he was unintentionally touching her breasts. She hated to admit it, but she was almost disappointed when he finished pulling the shirt down over her chest, her nipples tenting the fabric. The rest of her costume was a breeze to put on; her boots and belt fit easily over her dainty feet and slim waistline, while the unnecessary mask and grenade gauntlets were stuffed in a duffel bag, which Kirishima insisted he carry for her.

The walk back to her dorm room was very uncomfortable for Bakugou; her tight clothes rubbed against her nipples and nether regions with every step. It was incredibly irritating, not to mention it was making her horny. The fact that Kirishima's costume left his toned chest and arms exposed wasn't helping, and she was starting to consider abandoning her pride and dragging him into a closet to satisfy herself when the red-haired hero announced "well, here we are!" Bakugou pushed her dirty thoughts aside, cursing herself for being so weak.

"Thank you," she replied curtly; in her past two years of training she had learned that it didn't hurt to ask for help now and then, though she was still rather stubborn about it.

"No problem, man!" Kirishima chirped. "See you tomorrow!" Bakugou snorted, shaking her head. Leave it to Shitty-Hair to act like everything was still the same. As her classmate left, she snuck a peek at him and noted that he had a very nice ass before realizing what she was doing and quickly closing herself in her room before she did anything else stupid. She walked over to her bed and sighed, flopping down on top of it. Rolling over to check the clock, she groaned; not only had she missed training today, but Shitty-Hair had probably missed it too by spending so much time helping her! Knowing him though, if she tried to apologize he'd just laugh and say it was the manly thing to do. She had never thought about it until now, but Kirishima was probably the closest thing she had to a best friend; he was always by her side, ready to lend a hand, and he knew her almost as well as Deku did, if not better! Not to mention he was strong, handsome, and probably had a huge... Bakugou shook her head. Where were all these dirty thoughts coming from? She looked at the clock again and sighed; there was no point in going to class now, so she might as well just go to sleep early. Using the wall to steady herself, she clumsily stood up, still not used to balancing her new weight, and began the painful process of stripping back out of her clothes. Once in the nude, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Wearing pajamas would just irritate her, as would blankets or sheets, so she was just going to have to sleep like this. Rolling over on her side, she yawned and closed her eyes...

Bakugou was standing in an empty room, still completely naked, the only sound a strange electrical buzzing all around her. She was about to start wondering just where the fuck she was when she felt a familiar prescence behind her.

"Sh-Shima?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see the muscular redhead right behind her, also completely naked. "What the f-fudge are you doing here?" In response, her classmate wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into a tight hug, and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"It's okay, Bakugou," he breathed, his voice causing her to shiver. "I'll take care of you..." Bakugou sighed, relaxing in Kirishima's firm yet gentle embrace, her eyelids growing heavy; he was right, she could just let a big, strong man take care of her... As her thoughts and worries drifted away, she felt Kirishima's hands run up along the curves of her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. "You like this, don't you, Bakugou?" he whispered, causing her to moan in response. "You're going to like this even more..." While still handling her chest with one hand, he slowly reached down, down, until his fingers brushed her puffy pussy lips. Without pause, he began expertly fondling her, eliciting even more moaning.

"Oh... oh, 'Shima!" she cried. "I'm going to... going to-!"

Bakugou woke up covered in sweat with a strange feeling in her nether regions. She slowly reached down with one hand and felt something warm and sticky. It didn't take long for her to realize what had happened, and she quickly leaped out of bed in horror and disgust. As she angrily stomped over to the bathroom to clean herself up, she muttered under her breath: "Stupid sexy 'Shima..."


End file.
